1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lamp and a heat dissipation device thereof, especially to an LED lamp and a heat dissipation device thereof in which a base and a heat dissipation plate being installed, the base is installed with plural L-like shaped heat dissipation pipes, the outer side of a main body of the heat dissipation plate is formed with plural wavelike shaped fins, thereby having the advantages of smaller in volume, lighter in weight and more efficient in heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
A LED lamp has the features of energy saving and long service life, therefore the LED lamp becomes the main stream for the next-generation lighting device. A conventional LED lamp is often installed with a metal housing, the metal housing is integrally formed through aluminum extrusion or formed through processing a metal treatment, e.g. lathing or milling, to a solid aluminum bar, then the outer periphery thereof is formed with several heat dissipation fins for the purpose of heat dissipation.
Take the U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0084116, the U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0221324 and the U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0215696 for examples, the LED lamps disposed in the aforesaid patent applications are all integrally formed with a heat dissipation plate through an aluminum extrusion means, then the outer periphery is formed with several heat dissipation fins for the purpose of heat dissipation; however, the disclosed heat dissipation structure is complicated and the production cost is inevitably increased.
Moreover, the difference between the LED lamps disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 7,494,249, the U.S. Pat. No. 7,744,250, the U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,876 and the U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0243211 and the LED lamps disclosed in the U.S. Patent Application No. 2010/0084116, the U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0221324 and the U.S. Patent Application No. 2011/0215696 is that the LED lamps disclosed in the aforesaid patents or patent application is installed with one or more heat dissipation pipes for transferring heat to the aluminum-extruded heat dissipation plate, so the heat dissipation can be conducted through the heat dissipation fins installed thereon, thereby increasing the heat dissipation efficiency.
However, the disclosed heat dissipation structure is complicated in manufacturing thereby causing the higher production cost, and the aluminum-extruded heat dissipation plate is large in volume, heavy in weight, thereby causing the volume of LED lamp to be incapable of reducing; the mentioned shortages shall be improved.
As such, a novel LED lamp and a heat dissipation device thereof capable of overcoming the mentioned shortages shall be provided.